


不可撤销

by luncheonmeategg



Category: The Wire
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luncheonmeategg/pseuds/luncheonmeategg
Summary: 醉酒的Jimmy喜欢半夜去敲同事的门，而这一次他的长官让他为自己的莽撞付出了代价。中尉Daniel/Jimmy McNulty斜线有意义警告：酒后/捆绑/婚内出轨/dub-con





	不可撤销

“Jimmy McNulty，现在是凌晨一点.”Daniel撑着手瞪着自家门口醉到连眼睛都睁不开的男人，后者正忙着把自己的领带扯松——好像开到胸口的扣子还能阻止他顺畅喘气似的。

“别那么严肃，长官，只是想和你谈谈案，案子.”McNulty抬眼看向他眉头紧锁的上司。他还穿着蓝色的成套睡衣，身上有沐浴露的淡香。McNulty觉得自己没法站稳了，他一个趔趄，直接摔在了屋内的地板上。

Daniel在门口叉了一会腰，但一个神志不清的人可没法被他极尽不满的眼神吓退。他叹了口气，关好门，认命地开始拖移衣衫不整的下属，企图把他安置到客厅沙发上。Mcnolty则把给他惹麻烦和跟他对着干的爱好贯彻到底：他沉着身子不愿配合，又死拽着Daniel的脚脖子，终于成功的反客为主让Daniel也摔趴在地。然后他笨拙地翻了个身压在自己的长官身上，用手摸索着扒住他的胸口和脖子，把自己的嘴按到了Daniel因惊吓紧紧抿住的嘴唇上。

酒精的酸味和劣质口红的味道直直冲入Daniel的鼻腔，而Jimmy湿热的舌头正在描绘着他嘴唇的形状，不死心的在唇缝舔舐，妄想和他纠缠一番。巴尔的摩的督察终于做出反应，抵着下属的肩膀把他掀翻在地——后者正把自己伪装成一滩烂泥——吼道：

“你有什么毛病！被你的法官daddy干坏了脑子吗！”

而Jimmy就是永远学不会虚心——即使是在他试图强吻自己的顶头上司失败之后。

“得了吧Daniel，没有法官我们连监听申请都搞不定.所以你为什么不来吸我的屌，我就当你还了我的人情.”

酒精让他的喉咙粘在了一起，让他只能用一种温柔低沉的语气挑衅Daniel，但他没忘了挂起嘴角，换上那种志得意满的招牌笑容。

Daniel在拼命让自己冷静下来，当然不是因为Jimmy激怒了他，而是他——他的下属虚弱到只能瘫在他家的地板上，下垂的眼角泛着点水光，期待着自己对他话语的反应。已经满脸红晕，胸口大开，还一副对当前状况一无所知的样子说着什么口交之类的屁话。Daniel很不想承认，但Jimmy刚才的吻让他浑身发热。谁能想到那张无时无刻不在为顶撞他做准备的嘴竟然那么柔软？他怀疑jimmy还把一些不理智因子过渡到了他嘴里，不然为什么宽松的睡裤开始发紧了？天杀的他老婆为什么就要在这个周末去看她的妹妹？否则Jimmy早就该睡死在客房的床上了才对！

“你要是敢在工作日喝成这样，我保证你可以去戒酒小组炫耀你高超的口交技巧.”想到妻子，Daniel克制了一些，他蹲下用手绕过McNulty的脖子，再次想让他和地板分离。他的好心尝试又被Jimmy利用了，他用醉汉的蛮力压到Daniel身上，然后直接开始解自己的皮带，还努力用大腿把Daniel的双腿压向两边。

Daniel的大脑险些罢工。他的下属正身体力行的表达着上他的渴望，他怎么敢？！这个只要事情发展的不顺他心意就不分时间地点人物的破口大骂、从来不会不想也不能理解他的难处和周旋的辛苦、Kima中枪只会哭红眼圈和灌酒的倒霉下属怎么敢认定自己是操人的那个？

Daniel结实的大腿夹住心怀不轨的下属的腰际，一个利落的翻身，Jimmy又重归地板的怀抱。然后他发现骑在他身上的人还在继续帮他解下皮带，而自己的双手被从身侧抓住摁在了头顶，皮带利落的在手腕绕了一圈，被拉到根部抽紧。一套动作行云流水，Jimmy甚至产生了自己是个被人赃俱获的毒贩子的错觉。任人宰割的滋味不太好，他挺着胳膊左右扭动想从上司身下挣脱出来，却在感受到抵着腿根的硬物之后僵住了。

Daniel开口——他总是在最需要开口的时候开口：

“你真的需要关于指挥链和职权等级的额外培训，Jimmy.”

他当然想要他。Jimmy McNulty年轻、聪明、机敏，总能发现不寻常的东西。Jimmy  
McNulty对他毫不在乎，对他的态度更像应付一个多事的老妈子而不是一个运筹帷幄的上司。Jimmy McNulty有着长长的睫毛，圆圆的眼睛和很好的女人缘。Jim McNulty让他的心里像有火在烧，让他的冷静总是处于强弩之末。而这个混蛋找准了一个他独自在家的深夜，一身酒味地闯进来，强吻了他还试图扒了他的裤子。Daniel用力拽下Jimmy失去皮带保护的裤子时心想：Jimmy McNulty真他妈是个贱人。

还处于混乱状态的Jimmy对上司已经下定了什么样的决心一无所知，就又失去了他穿的太久已经泛白的内裤。随后双腿被脚踝处传来的力量坚定地拉开，他半硬的阴茎和后穴就这么暴露在微冷的空气和Daniel灼人的视线里。危机感终于姗姗来迟，他大喊道：

“等一下Daniel！你不能就这么脱掉我的内裤！”

“我还以为这是你想要的呢.”Daniel面无表情，浊黄的眼珠紧盯着恐慌起来的下属。

“是…但不是这样的位置！”Jimmy不甘心地晃着双脚，努力想为自己挣回一点隐私。

Daniel闻言，真的松手把他的腿扔到了一边，随即起身走开。Jimmy趴在地板上喘着气，他的韧带停止了抗议，心脏却泛起些小小的难过。是啊，他的上司不会被任何意外打乱计划。几场谈话，几个交易，或许吃一点小亏。他总是优雅地解决。就像他永远会身着剪裁合体的三件套（和成套的纯棉睡衣），有着美满的家庭和前途无限的未来。也许他升到chief后还能偶尔想起McNulty，一个不服管教的下属——一个他锻炼领导力的材料和派对闲谈时可以采用的笑话。一个主动贴到他身上然后被他甩到一边的可怜虫。

酒精的刺激让McNulty的眼眶都有些红了，他终于想起要找回自己的内裤，却意识到他的冷血上司没有松开他手腕的束缚。他翻了个身思考如何就此遣词造句辱骂Daniel，却发现他的上司又走了回来，手里还拿着一瓶食用油。Daniel在Jimmy来得及打出草稿之前重新分开了他的腿，用膝盖顶住，然后把几乎半瓶油倒在他的后穴。一根手指谨慎地顶进了紧闭的小口。他的下属现在倒是像个忠实捧哏一般同时叫出了声。

Jimmy还没从自我怜惜的情绪中恢复过来，就被迫迎接骨节分明的第二根手指。不知为何，在那个昏暗的找不到黑人同事的地下室他也总是能瞥见Daniel在破旧的办公桌上一本正经地握着笔，现在他显然亲自发掘和验证了这些修长手指的别的用途。Daniel已经开始分剪着在他的后穴旋转抠挖，他的屁股被搞的热的要命，肠壁不情愿的被异物摸索和摩擦着，他根本控制不住自己的叫声。

Daniel又往手指上倒了些油，开始尝试塞进第三根手指。白人小子紧的不像话，预见了一下真正插入可能获得的快感，已经完全勃起的阴茎又兴奋地跳了跳。他暗骂自己简直被McNulty搞成了一个青少年，一边加快了扩张的速度，手指完全抽出，又再度深插到指跟，沾满油发出滋滋的声响。羞涩的小口和穴道不断被拉扯，不得不柔软下来，退出时又来不及收紧，被窥到暗红色的内里。

“放开…我的腿…”McNulty不合时宜地抗议起来，他的腿一直被Daniel用对付犯人的技巧牢牢顶住，脆弱的后穴深处又有手指作乱，胯骨和脊椎都有些不堪重负。Daniel闻言，干脆连手指都一并撤出。他拽下自己被前液弄脏的内裤和睡裤，把Jimmy的腿捞到肩膀上，手按上身下人的腰侧，整个人缓缓向Jimmy压了下去。

老天爷。如果早知道他下属的滋味这么美妙，他早就该用这种方式治疗他那张管不住的嘴。高于体温的肠壁严丝合缝地裹着他的阴茎，压迫着他，渴求着他，吸引他进入更深的地方。他爽得没法再分神去照顾明显是第一次当被上的那个的Jimmy的感受。食用油也在帮他的忙，他一下进的太深，他觉得他的蛋都贴到了Jimmy的屁股上。

Jimmy呢，Jimmy就没停下过胡乱的哼哼。穴口撕裂的疼痛和体内被撑开的钝痛让硬汉McNulty止不住地向上弹动，他的脚跟蹬着Daniel的肩膀打滑，试图脱离那根梗在穴内的烧火柱。他早该想到，这就是勾引黑人长官成功的下场——之一——被一根大屌顶得无法言语。然而被缚的双手和丝毫没有减轻迹象的疼痛限制了他的动作，在Daniel看来，这白皙的、正自食苦果的小子就像条砧板上苟延残喘的鱼。

而忍了这条滑不留手、还敢冲着他脸上乱飞乱跳的鱼这么久之后，今晚Daniel决定正式开动。

隔着皱巴巴的亚麻衬衫，他掐住McNulty腰间的软肉，把他重新摁回自己的阴茎上。后者被刺激的弹起上半身，冲着Daniel的脸大叫道：

“等一下！等……”

他的长官一如往常地无视掉他的抗议。他抽出一半又有力地操进去，速度不快，但极尽掠夺之感。体内的灼烧和疼痛让McNulty瘫回地板上，双腿滑落到Daniel的臂弯，随着后者的冲撞晃动着。酸麻从后穴窜到脊椎，让他下肢发虚。他不死心地把皮带捆着的双手抬到身前，推拒着Daniel的小腹，想让他放过自己。

Daniel正尽情地享受他的温暖紧致，就像McNulty很少在工作上让他失望一样，他的后穴也棒极了，简直是他老二命中注定的归宿。他奶白色的屁股能整个吞吃下他黝黑的阴茎，尽心尽力地按摩吸吮一番之后又迫不及待地迎接下一次插入。他不耐地把下属的手腕压到胸口，整个人俯下身用体重固定住他——McNulty感觉自己的脚被抬到了天上——大开大合地抽送起来。

疼痛倒是没有一开始那么难以忍受了，但Daniel的阴茎依然撑着他后穴的每一寸，抽出和插入时竭尽全力地摩擦拉扯敏感的软肉。Daniel的尺寸、油的香气和过量的酒精折磨着McNulty的神经。他要把他阴茎上的血管形状都烙进我的肠子里了。他胡乱的想着，视野被干的上下颠簸。然后Daniel的龟头刮过了他的前列腺。

“啊！”这是他今晚发出最多的拟声词，但这一个是最惊奇和色情的。Daniel已经爽了一会，现在收到了反馈，也想让被他撑的叫苦不迭的下属尝一些甜头。他退了出来，摆弄Jimmy的腰和大腿，让他翻身跪好，泛着水光的穴口不设防地冲着他。看着他丰满的臀肉因为不知要面对什么而微微颤抖，看着他被勒的发红的手腕支在身前，Daniel心里满意极了。他一手扒着他的屁股，一手攥住他的腰，用力地把自己发涨的阴茎顶了回去，精准地越过层层曲折的肠肉，操回同一个位置。

“啊！”是他的下属能给出的唯一反应。他从没这么可控过。局长不行，法官不行，联邦调查局不行，谁能想到最终是他傲人的阴茎让这小子的嘴没法再吐出混账话。他用力地操弄着难得服帖的下属，阴茎深深埋进去，让阴毛摩擦红肿的穴口。他抚摸McNulty的后背和脊骨，把头埋在他的颈窝啃舐他的锁骨，下身凶狠的动作一刻不停。

过载的快感在McNulty的四肢流串，而他除了发出呻吟让他的上司操的更狠之外没有任何经验来应付这些陌生的体验。他的大腿根在不断的抽搐，小腹绷得紧紧的，阴茎笔直地吐着前液，他的上司却只顾着把他的后穴搞的泛滥。他不想继续了，但他又不能停下。他试着把双手往后伸去帮助饱胀的阴茎，但Daniel的捆绑技术没有因为升官坐了办公室有丝毫退步。结果他失去平衡摔在地板上，让Daniel的凶器从他的体内滑出了一小截。

这让Daniel注意到了他身前的情况。他扳起McNulty的肩膀让他坐在自己身上，让阴茎重新没入这个多事的下属的后穴。他先圈着Jimmy的腰套弄了几下来弥补刚才的意外，然后才一只手伸到两人身前，照顾起Jimmy被冷落已久的阴茎。他的手指比他本人更擅长抚慰不服管教的下属，揉弄囊袋，撸动柱身，指腹来回刮擦马眼，配合着对后穴魔力区域的鞭挞，McNulty迅速濒临射精边缘。

Jimmy·不可一世·McNulty现在只有贴着长官胸膛喘息发抖的份，他只想赶紧到达高潮，结束快感源源不断地侵袭。他从没想过浑身散发着上等人气息的长官在性上如此富有技巧和野蛮，但他早该料到他的那些顶撞会报应到他头上——在这个最恰当不过的时候。Daniel用拇指稳稳地按住了他的小口，阻止他高潮。

“放开，放开！”Jimmy要气死了，他沉浸在酒精和性爱之中的脸为此涨的更红。他勉强聚集剩余的一点力气在长官怀里扭动，用头往后撞，大张的双腿磨蹭着Daniel巧克力色的皮肤，结果仅仅是让Daniel的阴茎在他的穴道里顶了个遍。他的膝盖缝源源不断地涌出虚弱的感觉，让他只能无奈地瘫回到长官的胸膛。

“你就是喜欢自取其辱，是不是？”Daniel的手毫不放松地控制着McNulty的快乐源泉，圈着下属软塌塌的腰不为所动地操着。

“对长官应该怎么说话？”他看着Jimmy覆上了薄汗反着光泽的胸膛，褐色的乳头硬挺的像要刺破空气。他贴着他卷曲的头发，凑到他又热又红的耳朵边，给他可怜的下属最后一击。

“Please！Please Daniel！让我射！”Daniel那总像在抑制着什么的嗓音低沉的响起。他的耳畔一阵麻痒战栗炸开，整个人都忍不住打了个哆嗦，牵连到后穴的硬物，阴茎却被阻塞在爆发边缘。他别无选择，他向他的长官投降了。

Daniel决定信守承诺，给下属做一个好榜样。他挪开了差点憋死Jimmy的手指，转而带着点力道撸动蓄势待发的柱身，下身同时给予Jimmy贪心的后穴一个纵容的深顶。下属身心的双重臣服让他再难自抑，他的大脑因为Jimmy含着水光的眼神发涨，他的阴茎更涨，所以他毫无负罪感地把那些怒火、委屈、渴求射进Jimmy后穴的深处，而Jimmy没法合上呻吟的嘴和大张的腿，哆嗦着射到了他家的地板上。

END

欢迎提意见。


End file.
